clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alex001/1
This is my talk page. Talk 2 Me! :) Message This is not a humor wiki. Says so on the Main Page. Continue and I might have to block you. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:26, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. Ok. --Alex001 14:37, 7 November 2008 (UTC)alex001:KKSS Spoilt Page Error I apologize for the pages "Spoilt Page", "Republic of BEEP" and "BEEP" as problems and errors occured unexpectedly as I pressed the button "Backspace". The new page would be Lasoun Sincerly, --Alex001 14:37, 7 November 2008 (UTC)alex001:KKSS Look Stop with the suicide and other stuff. This is not the un-club penguin wiki! If you continue I will block you to a maximum. -- Happyface 19:53, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi there! (I know I sound like Aqua Jet right now) Can you please remember that the word "Antarctica" is spelled "ANTARCTICA"? I don't like it when people forget to remember that. THX! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 17:57, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Wow You have a lot of imagination! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 14:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re That was then. Not now. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re:RE Thanks Dancing Penguin. You are a great friend!!! So as you Yowuza. Though you may say that, maybe my immagination may be getting bad. I will try to improve sooner or later. Sincerly, --Alex001 09:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC) The sories are great, but they can't involve deaths since this is Club Penguin and young kids come here. :) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 20:36, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Maybe you' re right. I better stop doing that. Thanks 4 advice! --Alex001 12:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Help I cannot make new articles anymore!!! Something must be happening! And someone did something extremly bad that it caused me to be a little bit angry! Please help me find the reason! Sincerly, --Alex001 10:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Dude... Dude, seriously, stop making direct references to the real world. This is related to CP. CP ONLY. The penguins do not know about the outside world. Please stop contradicting other articles and mentioning the real world. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 02:32, 6 December 2008 (UTC) NO DEATH! Please do not put death in your stories or articles!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Death - See Project:That's Death! I agree with Explorer. You use death rather extremely. To compensate a compromise, I drew up a death poilicy for you, should a character leave again. I reccomend following it to the letter, lest you recieve a ban. TurtleShroom Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Just Plain Talk Hey Alex, it's me Falcoz!! I was just wondering if you were a rollback or a sysop or an admin etc. on this wiki. Well, I'm defenitly not "popular" on this wiki. i have no friends here or anything :( I wanna meet you on Club Penguin, Alex 001!! When do you wanna get online?Falcoz 21:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC)Falcoz (wait a minute, you did create an account on Club Penguin, right!? Right!?!? RIGHT!?!?!? RIGHT!?!?!?!? Hmmmm I can understand how the Mouse is not CP-related, but I don't understand how Herbert Horror isn't. It's just a derivative off Herbert, and several CP references have been made. --POGOPUNK32 Uhh... ditto. WAY'' DITTO.' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 13:27, 25 December 2008 (UTC) --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 16:43, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Great! Your now a admin! Isn't that cool? I was actually hoping for this. Welcome to the gang! --'''Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!) 16:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Godtube hey go to Godtube.com and make a username please!!! Ninjinian's Christmas Party Invite You've been invited to come to Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger ------------------- OK, pin me if your sure about something ;) OK Okay. Parody all the airlines you can think of, but remember that north in the USA is always towards the coast. South is towards South Pole City. If you complete a full circle around the coast going west, a viewer from far above the South Pole would see you going in an anti-clockwise circle. If you were going east, they would see you going in a clockwise circle. Just wanted to inform you of the weird way of direction in Antarctica; the cardinals can be confusing there. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Congratulations! I have to commend you for working really hard on the Transportation Articles. They look like they were imported fresh out of Wikipedia! Great job!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Parody Is Link John Silver's Taken? --Spongebobrocks09 14:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Pizza Invitation Dear Alex001, We would Like you to Join Pizza (band). If you'd Like to Join, Write your Name under I Wanna Join on the Pizza Page Or tell Spongebobrocks09, Triskelle3, Or TurtleShroom on Their Talk Pages. -Pizza Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Airline Hey alex,if you make a airline for Freezeland can you name it "Aer Frysland"?Thats would be the Penguinian (Freezeland's secondary language) translation of Air Freezeland. -Triskelle3 Wanna vote For/Neutral/Against me? If you do, go here -- _Metalmanager_ 09:23, 8 January 2009 (UTC) You know, I am already a rollback!--'''''Flystar All Hail the Webmasters! 14:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Siggy Hi Alex- I followed your conversation with Falcoz regarding the siggy and I explained to him what plagiarism is and I encouraged him to come up with his own ideas. I know he liked your siggy a lot and he thought he can make it different and be his own. This is a learning process for him and I appreciate your patience. Please let him know if you would like him to change his in order not to look like yours and he will change it promptly - please accept our apologies. This is Falcoz's mom. Master Pack Whom might you be Mr Unknown? Regardless, hello there! =P I've been working for the Master Pack for some time now. To get the money for it, I usually do 2 shifts at work (that's around 12 hours) and I raked up around $2500. Then my father pitched in and I recently ordered it. I should be getting it soon. With Flash games, once I finish the whole Darktan and Quest for the golden waffle saga, I'll delve into flash games. I was thinking of making my Link's Adventure game into an actual one for starters. After that, I may make one about the Elemental Amulets. As for pirating, I personally don't trust pirating because there's a high chance a virus is in the file you're trying to pirate, and usually the file is low quality, so I don't bother with it. (Talk to me!) Yeah, I voted for him because of his potential.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|Talk To Me!]] 15:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Why did you move PengStation to PingStation? --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 15:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah...But PengStation suits the console better.(Playing on the fact that it's a playstation for penguins). --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 15:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::I see what you mean about the whole "Peng" thing but "Ping" doesn't really make any sense. It doesn't have any refrence CP or Penguins, yet PengStation does. Real Name Usage I would advise not to use your real name.There are a LOT more people on the net now then say, 10 year ago.Just sayin'.[:-)-- 23:58, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Uh... I really get mad when there's articles with "P", "Peng", or anything with "Penguins" stuff. Try making the "Simpenguins" have a different name. I'm sick of "Peng" stuff. Sorry... I just can't think of a better name. Other characters will have different last names though (Ned Flippers, C.M. Beaks ect...)blah 20:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Alex001! Check out the page I just made. I don't know if it should be a HQA and I want you to judge what it should be (LQA, MQA, HQA or Stub). --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 11:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I'm Pearfaces brother - R2-D2-901 Wow, we have 615 wanted articles... --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC)